An electrostatic coating device is known as a coating device excellent in coating efficiency of a coating material on a coating surface, smoothness of a coating film after coating, and the like. As an example of the electrostatic coating device, there is a rotary atomizing-head type coating machine. The electrostatic coating device is used for the purpose of high-quality coating such as coating of a body of an automobile.
In a coating method including electrostatic coating, a supply method of a coating material is important to efficient coating. For example, Patent Document 1 describes a method for supplying a coating material into a coating material cartridge by a charging valve including a given coating-material supply path, a branch path that branches off from the coating-material supply path, and an opening/closing valve of the coating-material supply path.
In such a charging valve, the coating-material supply path can communicate with a supply portion for supplying the coating material into the coating material cartridge. Further, the branch path branches off from the coating-material supply path in the vicinity of a communication part between the supply portion and the coating-material supply path. Further, the opening/closing valve is disposed in an upstream portion of the communication part in the coating-material supply path.